Reincarnation
Reincarnation The Disgaea d20 does not have epic level rules, however with the rules of Reincarnation an epic level like game can be achieved. The Reincarnation ability can prolong a campaign and allow characters to gain strange new powers as well as funny concepts. To Reincarnate you must spend a number of mana equal to 50 per level, and be at the proper Reincarnation level. The level can be set to anything however the default game setting is level 20. Reincarnation takes a character down to level 1 and grants them the following abilities. Type When Reincarnating, you can choose to begin as a different race than you had been previously. You gain the new types of whatever creature you are changing to, and keep the subtypes from your previous race. If you possessed feats or abilities that only effected your previous race, you are still treated as that race for those abilities, however not for any new abilities you may earn after reincarnation. Racial abilities You retain all racial bonuses. These bonuses are considered reincarnation bonuses now and as such if you choose the same race to play as you'll get all of the bonuses again. Speed You retain the previous land speed of your last life, or the land speed of your new form, whichever one is quicker. You retain all old and new alternative movement methods. If you already possessed any alternative movement methods and gain them again, take whichever is the fastest. Hit Points For every 5 levels you used to possess, you gain 1 maximized hit dice from a class of your choice that you used to possess levels in. You also gain your constitution bonus as well as any toughness or class bonuses you may possess to these hit dice. These hitpoints are always added on, somewhat like temporary hit points that never go away. In addition, these hit dice count towards your actual hit dice for spell or techniques, abilities based on level, as well as towards feats that require a certain level to be able to take. In addition, feats like toughness count these hit die as well. Finally, these hit dice count towards the number of maximum skill ranks you can place in a single skill. Skills You retain all skill ranks and proficiency in all skills. Your maximum ranks in those skills is still equal to the level of whatever class granted them to you. Class Skills gained after reincarnating have maximum ranks like normal, however they now include the reincarnation hit dice to determine what the maximum rank is. Base Attack Bonus Your Base Attack bonus and number of attacks restarts at level 1. However you gain a +1 reincarnation bonus to attack rolls for every 5 levels you used to possess. In addition, if the majority of your classes had the Good BAB, you gain an additional +1, If the majority of your classes had the Average BAB you gain an additional +0, and if the majority of your classes was the Poor BAB you take a -1 penalty. This reincarnation bonus counts towards your base attack bonus for the purposes of feats, abilities, or prestige classes that require a certain base attack bonus. Saving Throws Your Saving Throw bonus restarts at level 1. However you gain a +1 reincarnation bonus to your saving throws for every 6 levels you used to possess. If you had a majority of classes with the good save bonus you gain an additional +1, For the levels with the bad save bonus you take a -1. Feats and Class Abilities You retain all class abilities. Any class abilities that grant variables based on your current level work based on the number of hit dice you currently possess (Ki Pool, Grit, Domain abilities, Ect...). You also retain all spells, techniques, and feats you had previously. Any class abilities or spells that possess a level dependent numeric value, utilize your new level as well as your reincarnation hit dice. You also gain new feats for leveling up as well. You gain one feat at 1st level and one more at every 4th level for a maximum of 6 feats by 20th level. Reincarnating into a spell casting class other than your original class (or classes) grants you a new list of spells and spells per day that you gain normally as you level up, however if you are reincarnating to a spell casting class you possessed once before you gain spells as listed in that class's reincarnation section. If you reincarnate as the same class you can choose a different archetype and gain the bonuses from both classes. If you choose to reincarnate as the same class as before, or simply gain an ability that you previously possessed you may or may not gain an added effect. These effects will be listed below in each class. All Evilties are retained. Monsters whom reincarnate into humanoids and vice versa can utilize the weapons or armor they couldn't access before. Spells and Techniques Any technique or spell that you possess can still be performed. However if you attempt to cast a spell or use a technique of a level that usually couldn't perform at your new character level, you must pay double the amount of technique slots required to perform the technique, or One additional spell slot per level of the spell. The spell slots sacrificed must be of the same level as the spell being cast, and you cannot use lower or higher level spell slots to cast any spells, you must sacrifice the proper number or lose the spell as it is being cast. In addition, meta magic feats cost double price if it would raise a spell's level beyond one that you could normally cast (With 9th level still being the cap). The spell and technique's duration and damage are lessened based on your class levels as usual (Including your Reincarnation hit dice), and any level dependent variables utilize your reincarnation hit dice as well. Challenge rating and Level Adjustment A Creature's CR is increased by 1 point for every 4 levels is possessed in life, in addition, characters with this template are considered to be 5th level and as such use the EXP chart for a 5th level and as such must reach the Experience for 6th level to get to level 2. Techniques: '''You retain all techniques per day that you possessed previously, and gain 1/2 of the listed number of technique slots per day (Rounded down). Bonus techniques are still granted based on the original ability score you used to gain them, unless you are a monster class, in which you use that ability score. '''Animal Companion: If you possess an animal companion, Follow the rules here Animal Companion Reincarnation Phantom/Hero Power: If you possess a Phantom or hero power, Follow the rules here Phantom Reincarnation Familiars: If you possess a Familiar, follow the rules here Familiars Reincarnation Witch Familiars: '''If you possess a Familiar, follow the rules here Witch Familiar Reincarnation '''Prestige Classes/Monster Prestige Classes: If you already possessed levels in a prestige class and reincarnate, you can gain levels in the prestige class again, however you do not gain any of the additional abilities unless you did not gain them before. (I.E. If you became a Battle Priest and only took 4 levels, you would gain none of the class abilities other than the BAB, saves, Spells per day, and Techniques, until you hit level 5 after which you would gain the abilities you did not possess). REINCARNATION EXPERIENCE The following charts show the feat and experience progression for characters through their first and second reincarnations respectively. REGAINING ABILITIES If reincarnating into a class that you had previously possessed levels in, or if you are going into a class that possesses the same features as one you had levels in previously, look up that ability in the section below, there you will find the rules for gaining the same ability multiple times. Barbarian Reincarnation Bard Reincarnation Beast Master Reincarnation Cleric Reincarnation * Astrologist Reincarnation * Medic Reincarnation * Merciful Healer Reincarnation Danger Cop Reincarnation Fighter Reincarnation * Heavy Knight Reincarnation * Archer Reincarnation * Sword Master Reincarnation * Soldier Reincarnation Geomancer Reincarnation Gunslinger Reincarnation Inquisitor Reincarnation Merchant Reincarnation Mechanician Reincarnation Monk Reincarnation * Chef Reincarnation * Masked Hero Reincarnation * Sinner Reincarnation * Prin-Li Reincarnation Necromancer Reincarnation Ninja Reincarnation * Snow Clan Ninja Reincarnation Oracle Reincarnation Paladin Reincarnation Phantom Summoner Reincarnation Professor Reincarnation Psion Reincarnation Rogue Reincarnation * Saboteur Reincarnation * Strider Reincarnation * Prin-Burglar Reincarnation Samurai Reincarnation Sorcerer Reincarnation Unlosing Ranger Reincarnation Witch Reincarnation Witch Doctor Reincarnation Wizard Reincarnation MONSTER CLASSES Monster classes also possess their own abilities if reincarnating as the same creature or a similar creature again. The following abilities are common for all monster types. Magichange: The monster's magichange weapon retains it's abilities from the previous reincarnation, however it also gains the new form of weapon it may gain from becoming a monster again. It can choose whether to transform into either of these weapons when using magichange. Race: The monster gains all of the bonuses to ability scores and to skill checks as listed in the race section. Monster Weapon proficiency: You gain the proficiency with the monster weapon as normal, as well as the natural attack. When attacking a creature you must select which natural weapon to use before you make your attack. Ability Boost: if the monster gains bonuses to any of the same ability scores you had gained bonuses to in your past incarnation from a monster class, you gain 1/2 of the listed bonus from leveling as the monster class. Fast healing/Regeneration: The monster gains the ability, if it already possesses one, or the other, that increases by a number equal to 1/2 of the granted amount. Natural Armor: You gain the amount listed. Damage Reduction: You gain the amount listed. Energy Resistance: You gain resistance to the element. If you possess resistance to that element already it increases by the given number. Move Speed: You gain the move speed listed. If you already possess the move speed, you gain the faster of the speeds. If it's an increase to move speed, you gain it as normal. Aqua Demon Reincarnation Baciel Reincarnation Dark Knight Reincarnation Fairy Reincarnation Golem Reincarnation Desco Unit Reincarnation Dragon Reincarnation Alpha Draconis Reincarnation Holy Dragon Reincarnation Serpent Reincarnation Two Headed Dragon Reincarnation Eryngi Reincarnation Flora Beast Reincarnation Gargoyle Reincarnation Leotaur Reincarnation Hundred Knight Reincarnation Rabbit Knight Reincarnation Marionette Reincarnation Moth Man Reincarnation Imp Reincarnation Red Imp Reincarnation Mystic Beast Reincarnation Devil Bear Reincarnation Nekomata Reincarnation Orc Reincarnation Prinny Reincarnation Roc Reincarnation Sea Angel Reincarnation Shinigami Reincarnation Anubis Reincarnation Death Reincarnation Ghost Reincarnation Slime Reincarnation Slumber Cat Reincarnation Succubus Reincarnation Pettanko Reincarnation Kitsune Reincarnation Nosferatu Reincarnation Treant Reincarnation Zombie Reincarnation